Mobile data traffic is expected to grow exponentially year over year. In this challenging and competitive environment, quality and speed of wireless data network is what separates wireless network service providers. Current methods use network based diagnostics. However, network based diagnostics may not accurately reflect what the end user is actually experiencing in terms of wireless network data performance. As a result, network based diagnostics may not provide an accurate measure of a level of performance of the wireless data network.